


My Queen

by Alternalt



Category: Room of Swords (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21830158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alternalt/pseuds/Alternalt
Summary: Tori trying her best haha she has no healing powers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	My Queen

My queen,

Ye never were this quiet

Ye always were quite bold

I never thought my heart could ever

Make me feel this cold

My queen,

Do you recall my face?

My life thy saved from the

Battered streets of thine own

Shining kingdom?

Ye constantly were daring

Ye always had been strong

I need ye to hold on now

I will not be gone for long

My queen,

My departure arrives soon

And anon I will go

Do not fear, I am ever here

I will return before ye know


End file.
